Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season/August
August 07E.ESTELLE AoI:over Honduras/Nicaragua Not on TWO, looks very good. GFS had a weak tropical storm popping up from that area the other day. GFDL or HWRF had it the other day too (just not as a focused on storm). Worthy of note. Atomic7732 04:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :it is in a hostile environment sadly. YE 14:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That's actually the main system that is part of the 10% probability on the Atlantic side. TWO says A TROPICAL WAVE LOCATED A COUPLE HUNDRED MILES EAST OF THE COAST OF NICARAGUA IS PRODUCING DISORGANIZED SHOWERS AND THUNDERSTORMS OVER THE SOUTHWESTERN CARIBBEAN SEA AND ADJACENT LAND AREAS. SIGNIFICANT DEVELOPMENT OF THIS SYSTEM IS UNLIKELY BEFORE IT MOVES INLAND IN THE NEXT DAY OR SO AND THERE IS A LOW CHANCE...10 PERCENT...OF THIS SYSTEM BECOMING A TROPICAL CYCLONE DURING THE NEXT 48 HOURS. C'mon become Estelle. YE 04:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure where you see that... Atomic7732 06:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Over in the Atlantic still. :P --Patteroast 07:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::True, but wont develop there. YE 12:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now on TWO. YE 14:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 99E.INVEST The Invests are booming after the dud of a cyclone, Colin. hopefully some or all form? This one... looks better than 92L. Atomic7732 16:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Meduim risk, now. Go 99E! YE 18:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yikes this thing looks ridiculous. look here. YE 19:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Recon found winds of 60 mph and a pressure of 1009 mb. YE 21:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is gonna be our Seven-E! Atomic7732 22:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or lack of. lol Seven-E is gonna be skipped, its just gonna be Estelle if those wind measurements are right. 70%/high risk. Atomic7732 00:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A am little surprised this is not a Estelle now! YE 00:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Non-invest related... Are you typing fast or what? Recently you have been like, making crazy epic typos like "hloy banasnas" (lol). Invest related... You can kinda tell the convection is only to the west of it. It needs closed circulation. You can still see small strand clouds going around the center. Not anymore, but it was when you put the picture saying it looked ridiculous. It's Estelle now. Not offically though.Atomic7732 03:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Put it this way, if the convection becomes a little more concentrated we got Estelle is on our way. YE 12:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you kidding me? It's not Estelle yet? Get going 99! Fill your center and you are good 99!Atomic7732 15:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I will guarantee you that they will by a near 100% at 11. YE 16:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Still 70% actually. I saw the zone move, they updated it. Atomic7732 17:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::That good new for Mexico, but please tell em why this is not a TS yet. The NHC is lying. YE 18:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What is up with these people? I remember Phet, JTWC was predicting Phet to avoid the Arabian Peninsula. The whole time, Phet didn't budge from aiming toward it. Why does it seem the people who aren't official do alot btter job at it (like people on hurricane forums or here)? The JMA hasn't named Domeng as Dianmu yet? What's up with that too? These people are crazy! Atomic7732 19:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Depression Seven-E up on RBT. woho. AT last! YE 02:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Finally! You can do it Seven/Estelle! Atomic7732 02:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Offical now. YE :::I have updated Wikipedia. YE 04:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::no, it gonna bee another freaking dud. Shoot. YE :::::How could you say that? Atomic7732 15:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No, how could NHC say that? Atomic7732 15:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It has not been upgraded yet. YE 15:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Development cannot be far off. Seven is well-organized and already looks like a storm. It just seems to have a bit of stage fright, and has been staying just below storm strength. Don't blame NHC when the storm's the one being flaky. :P --Patteroast 18:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Seven you can do this! Perform your show! Atomic7732 18:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Storm Estelle Up on RBT. Finally! YE 19:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Official now. YE 20:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting fact... if the lists I keep are correct, this is the tenth use of the name Estelle in the EPac, making Estelle the most used name ever for the EPac. Next year the Atlantic should tie that when Arlene is used for the tenth time. --Patteroast 20:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Estelle be good. Keep your name. I personally like that name. Also, it looks very good right now. Atomic7732 20:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::45 kts. Still strengthening. Atomic7732 02:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There goes the fact 2004 and 2010 comparison. Estelle might become a hurricnae at this rate. YE 02:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. Heh... Odd... That's the same thing I was thinking. Atomic7732 03:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::60 mph now. Foretasted to get up to 65 mph. ESTELLE STOP INTESFYING. Thank you. YE 21:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::RBT now has Estelle at 65 mph, and although I think Estelle hasn't peaked, I think it will not reach hurricane status (but in EPAC, I'm usually wrong). Darren23 | 01:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Per the Darren forecasting errors, it has a good chance of becoming a hurricane. YE 03:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Estelle is Weakening! hip! Hip! Hooray! YE 14:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::First you want storms, now you are happy it's weakening? Atomic7732 16:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::It so the creepy comparison remains. YE 17:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Aha! Atomic7732 17:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::40 now. YE 18:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::TD now. YE 21:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Gone. Could regenerate though. YE 16:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) IIRC,conditions around ex-Estelle are not conductive for development, and it will have a very small chance of regeneration at most, and its remnants will probably dissipate. Darren23 | 16:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 90E.INVEST AoI:Near Estelle 10% on NHC close to Estelle. YE 18:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) 90E.INVEST Investd I think, 20% at the NHC about 100 miles form Estelle! Looks well-organized like 98E. YE 18:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Um, its not an invest yet. Darren23 | 20:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It is now. --Patteroast 19:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::10% now. YE 00:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Poof. YE 16:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Back. Atomic7732 16:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::10%. a lot of thunderstorm activity. YE 17:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::20%. YE 14:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::10%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 00:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::20%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 00:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Near 0% now. THIS SEASON IS A BUST SINCE JUNE. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 18:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 91E.INVEST AoI:South of Mexico 20% chance on NHC. PLEASE BECOME HURRICANE FRANK. YE 01:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :New blob on NHC, 20% risk of development. --Patteroast 01:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Gaaah, you beat me by seconds. :P --Patteroast 01:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry Pat. YE 02:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 91E.INVEST Up on IRC. YE 16:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. Just because it's at 20% doesnt mean its an invest. ftp://ftp.nhc.noaa.gov/atcf/btk/. 'Darren23' | 16:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::30% now. PLEASE BECOME HURRICANE FRANK. YE 17:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It is listed as an invest on NRL at this point. NHC's got it at medium risk. --Patteroast 20:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::YE, it's got a good chance of that... Atomic7732 23:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::TWO time. YE 23:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::60% now! Party! YE 23:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Argh didn't notice you put that. Hahaha. Woot!!!!! Here comes Frank! Atomic7732 00:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::All right. YE 00:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Man, if this thing becomes Hurricane Frank, then this season is on a roll of being a mirror image of the 2004 season, except this year's Celia was much stronger than 04's Celia. However, it will be another dud, it won't affect land. Ryan1000 01:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Depression Eight-E Up on RBT. YE 02:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :just Kidding. YE 02:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) 91E.INVEST Lol, has that ever been done on here? Atomic7732 03:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :It has now. YE 04:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :80% now. Looks great. 23:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I really doubt this storm would ever apporoach hurricane intensity. Its gonna hit land before that, if the storm even forms. (Probably yes). 'Darren23' | 01:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hit land? I think it'll aproach hurricane strength, seeing as it's about where Estelle formed. Then die off in the same way. At least not a dud, but not a hurricane either. Atomic7732 02:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::IMO, from what I have tracked in the past few hours... it has tracked south. It was partially over land before it formed a CDO? This thing is Eight. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Eight in like... 30 minutes when advisories can be issued. Atomic7732 02:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, if it were to hit land it would be Baja. I am really hoping for a hurricane so the creepy comparison remains. YE 02:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Moved inland. That was unexpected. HWRF was right. 91E is the "bad lcuk invest number" four the Pacific. Last round it did not develop like it should have. Last year, 91E came so close to becoming TC yet it did not, just like this system. Danret! Like every storms in the stupid year. This really sucks. I have had enough of this. This is ruining my summer. For once, make something exciting. Really. Please. YE 12:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I assume you say this every year? 10%... wow... Atomic7732 14:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Actually, I don't. Last years August was incredible, storm after storm after storm. The best srorm was rick, Darren please take Rick off the hurricane hall of fail. YE 14:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yay! I was right! No Hurricane! My forecast errors are gone in EPAC! And Rick was an absolute fail, look at the 2nd part of the storm, not the peak. Oh btw, so far, ATL is so far average, EPAC and WPAC are below average, surprisingly for EPAC, not surprising for WPAC (but this is La Nina, SST's in EPAC are way below average). 'Darren23' | 17:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::After word Rick rapidly weaken, but then STOPPED after it which reached 70 mph, which was amazing. due to tis peak, Rick will likely earned a nomination in the Hurricane Hall of Fame when it will be eligible. YE 17:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Back over water now. YE 17:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 17W.NONAME AoI:about 600 mile south of Hawaii 10% on TWO. YE 18:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Poof. YE 00:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Back. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 93C.INVEST Huh, invest over in CPac, just short of the date line. Considering that CPHC doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it and only give it a 10% risk, I don't think it'll form before crossing over, if at all. We'll see! --Patteroast 05:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Porbaly last mention. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) WPAC TD Now TD in WPAC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 08E.EIGHT Tropical Depression Eight-E Somewhat an ivnest OVERNIGHT flipped form a TD. It looks great, like a TS. However, I have feelin it will not be upgraded at 8. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do this to us??? Darn it Eight-E, the High better move, and you better be a Linda-like hurricane. Chances are >1% of that though. atomic7732 13:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Which Linda? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Darn, no upgrade. It appears no that Franky will have to wait. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::going poof. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 09E.FRANK 93E.INVEST Medium risk on NHC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! It's looking good. atomic7732 15:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 09E.NINE Up on RBT? Well it's up. atomic7732 20:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Official now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 22:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) This one bears watching. It is only moving at 2 mph, and it is expected to parallel Mexico as a minor hurricane, but if this thing rapidly explodes, it could pull a Madeline, or worse, a Pauline, and wreck the southern Mexican coastline. Stay tuned, everyone. This storm reminds me of Jimena and Rick of last year, and Kenna and Pauline to a lesser extent. It's very well organized, and very ominous-looking. Ryan1000 23:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::It is August, so anytime could happened, but people on WU think it is gonna to be a fish. i predict 110 knts. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 01:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I believe, unless it does an explosive intensification, which EPAC waters are cooler than normal to do so, that it will not reach major hurricane strength. Remember, look at the SST's before making RI decisions. I think future-Frank will be a weak hurricane at most. 'Darren23' | 02:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Flat wrong. Post-El Nino year are suppose be active. The NHC says that the SST's are very very warm. Ships RI goes crazy. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 02:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They're not really supposed to be active (see 1998 and 2005 for recent changeovers, theyre near normal). SST's are way below average in EPAC because of La Nina, whether you like it or not, but if the SHIPS RI index does show a good chance or RI, then I change my forecast to a strong Cat 1 (yea, big change :P). I do not expect much out of Frank, but then again, I never expected Rick to ever happen in 2009, and I was shocked when Celia was a Cat 5. 'Darren23' | 03:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I have predicted many storms correctly such as Rick, Celia, and Jimena. I say Cat 4 for this. also, a good example of an active year is 1992 which was a wanning El Nino. Also, it depends which average you use. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] ::::::::::This thing is easily ready to become even another cat 5... idk about THAT though... maybe another day... then we'll know. atomic7732 14:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Storm Frank Up on RBT. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Up on the NRL now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Official now. hello, is anyone home? Up to 60. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 12:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Forecast has it paralleling the coast, although of course any slight deviation could make things bad really fast. As for the intensity, it's not looking so healthy right now. But shear's supposed to let up and it could make hurricane then. --Patteroast 16:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed, we could have a MONSTER soon after the shear deceases. Some models take it to Baja. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 17:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because of the weakening of Frank, I still expect this storm to be a hurricane, but, not as strong as I thought it may go. I believe it will not go to Baja, as only 1 major model takes it there (UKMET). I only expect this storm to reach category 1 intensity, and weaken to a tropical storm by about day 5/6. 'Darren23' | 18:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Once the shear decreases welcome to a major hurricane. I also go with the UKMET and GDFL and HWRF which predict landfall or near landfall. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Frank's looking better now. Center was almost exposed before... I don't see it making major hurricane or doing much to Baja, but if it gets much closer to the coast in the short-term, there could be some major flooding. --Patteroast 02:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This storm is like Emalia 06. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::65 now! YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] ::::::::::An eye is forming. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] ::::::::::::70 now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::::::::::::Back to 65. It looks like a hurricnae. You stink NHC. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] Hurricane Frank Finally a hurricane! Party! But nobody is home, I guess we cant have a party. Oh well. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 15:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Forecast now calls for Frank to recurve and hit central Baja as a storm now, but hopefully it won't pull a Rick or Jimena. I'm waiting on you, Frank. Ryan1000 20:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm seeing the recurve, but I'm not seeing hitting Baja as a storm. The forecast has it rapidly weakening at the end of the forecast period, and the new update has it as a depression well before Baja. --Patteroast 20:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::In terms of effect, I think it will be like Olaf last year. However, I want a landfall which would warrant an article. For that to be true it would GDFL and HWRF would need to be correct, like they were with Jimena. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 20:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It cant pull a Rick or Jimena unless it explodes within the next 36 hours, and I mean a Wilma-type explosion. It wont have the luxury of warm waters after about 48 hours. I expect Frank to go with my 2nd forecast, and that is a moderate to strong Cat 1. 'Darren23' | 21:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::80 mph now per RBT. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 02:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Inklings of an eye... but NHC thinks that Frank has peaked, and nothing but weakening is in his future. At this point the biggest question is how much rain will Frank's remnants bring inland. --Patteroast 22:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Peaked at 90. Down to 75. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 15:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Poof. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 16:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 10E.TEN AoI: East of Nicaragua An area of disorganized convection is showing some vague potential for development. 2007Astro'sHurricane 20:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :You just found the future Georgette. Moving to the EPAC forum as it will likely develop there. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 20:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, a LOT of the models like this for Georgette. --Patteroast 22:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::On the TWO now. Hello! Is anyone here! Am I talking to the wall? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 16:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::In fact you are talking to the wall. :P I saw this when Danielle was Cat 1, and Earl hadn't formed yet... See how reliable models can be? atomic7732 16:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lets hope we get an interesting storm that impacts land and get more media coverage than the Atlantic. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 16:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Face it, EPAC storms aren't memorable, and rarely have major impacts. With Earl and Fiona ready to Fujiwhara with it, Georgette is gonna be foregot just like Frank and almost every storm that ever existed in the EPAC. atomic7732 17:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 18:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Uh... let's NOT hope that there's a disasterous land impact in the EPac, or anywhere else. Even for the purpose of getting attention. :P Personally, I like to track storms to see how organized systems can form out of the chaos and what they do from there... not just to watch thousands of people die. In that sense, EPac's a good basin to watch. As for this system, it's not invest'd yet, but I think it will be. Still at 10% from NHC. --Patteroast 05:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::True. 20% now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 14:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::30% now. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 12:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm continually surprised that this isn't an invest yet. Models are still pretty consistently making this Georgette. --Patteroast 06:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) 94E.INVEST There we go, finally invested. At 40%, although there's not much but random thunderstorms and potential at the moment. --Patteroast 00:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Up to 60% now. --Patteroast 13:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Really starting to develop now. 80% risk. --Patteroast 18:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Still holding at 80%. --Patteroast 16:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::90%. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] :::::Aaaand back down to 70%. --Patteroast 03:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tropical Depression Ten-E Hey, it's formed. But it's not forecast to make storm strength. Hm. --Patteroast 13:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Going poof. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 21:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't even say it's going poof so much as there was never enough there to poof in the first place. :P Oh well... you snooze you lose, 10E. Looks like 11E may become Georgette instead. --Patteroast 01:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Last advisory. --Patteroast 10:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Creepy comparison So far the storm's '''titles' (NOT CATEGORIES) have been the same as the previous season with these names (2004). Both had Tropical Storm Agatha. Both had Tropical Depression Two, afterwards. Both had Tropical Storm Blas third. Both had Hurricane Celia after. Both had a Hurricane Darby fifth. Tropical Depression 6 didn't form quickly enough. Then Tropical Storm Estelle did not become a hurricane. since first post Syntheticalconnections (talk)( ) 20:21, 15 July 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Darby 2004 and 2010 reached the same intensity. We also have 97E, and we could have 983 and 99E in a couple days. YE [[2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 19:54, 30 July 2010 (UTC) :Um, not to be mean or anything, but can we keep all non-related posts somewhere else like the IRC or Hurricane Wiki. Wikipedia talkpages are for discussing how to improve the article, not a general discussion. 'Darren23' | 18:28, 31 July 2010 (UTC) ::This one? Syntheticalconnections (talk)( ) 18:42, 31 July 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but I really dont think what harm does it do making a comparison to 2004 and 2010. After all this is about the 2010 Pacific hurricane season. Anyhow, 97E is becoming toast sadly. YE [[2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 20:51, 31 July 2010 (UTC) ::::Sadly? Finally someone who favors the development. Yeah, it's only minor cloud strands, just giving us a hint it's there. (syntheticalconnections)Atomic7732 21:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, 2004 had Tropical storm Estelle and Hurricane Frank. YE 20:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Heh, when Frank gets here... he's gonna have a TOUGH time... Atomic7732 20:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::dot see why it would have a difficult time. YE 22:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Seeing how all these storms are duds... The oceans aren't- I take that back. I think the basins are starting back up right now, so maybe it wont. Atomic7732 23:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I believe this comparison is over. Oh well. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC)